David's Nightmare
by GameKirby
Summary: David suffers a nightmare until the others decided to help him along with Dr. Phil and the Dream Machine with Leo and Quincy inside David's dream. Will the boys saved David from his nightmare?


(David's Nightmare) My 36th Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Rude Awakening-

One night David slept in his bed and had a nightmare we're a Mysterious Being in the Phantom Robe is tormenting him in his head, He wakes up at 1:00am in the middle of night notices that He can never sleep, so he leaves his castle and travels the world worrying about the nightmare. Later in the day David comes by to visit the gang with sunglasses in his eyes, June comes by and David starts getting scared but when she gets near him and he shouts "Get it away from me!" Leo and Quincy hold David to calm him down until Annie checks his heart. Annie checks it and notices that it's beating rapidly knowing that he's scared stiff, June tries to calm him down until she hugs him, she begs David to remove his sunglasses by winking her eyes in front of him, when she removes his sunglasses and David's eyes had dark circles in them knowing that he never slept. June discovers that David had a nightmare, so the gang decides to take David back to his castle to help him, When Rocket flies he sees a Light Blue Helicopter in the front door, A Bald-headed man by the name of Dr. Phil McGraw (Dr. Phil) comes by and meets the gang and notices that David had a nightmare that's in his head. Can Dr. Phil and the gang help David with his nightmare?

Chapter 2. -Meet Dr. Phil McGraw-

Dr. Phil explains to the gang that David's nightmare is cause by an emotional trauma, meaning that If something or someone leaves him, he can never have peace within him. Leo explains to Dr. Phil that one time David was an Evil Phantom that almost got rid of June, but thanks to her she helped him change his ways and became one of them, Quincy explain that David had help the gang for months since then, Annie explains that David has helped her in an Opera and in dance contests. David tries to falls asleep but he refuses to, Leo finds one of David's gadgets in his lab, Annie sees the name of it, "The Dream Machine" it says, a machine that can put two people's minds into the sleeper's head. June had an idea, Leo and Quincy can travel inside David's head to help him from his nightmares, Annie notices that David is trying NOT to sleep until Dr. Phil notices June sniffling and knows that she's in love with David, Leo and Quincy enter their sleep chambers of the Dream machine, June sings a special lullaby to put David to sleep and kisses his forehead and he starts sleeping right away with the machine activated. How will Leo and Quincy save David?

Chapter 3. -Into the Dream Machine-

Dr. Phil activates the Dream Machine with Leo and Quincy entering David's Nightmare, When the boys woke up they notice that their inside a Dark hallway filled with pictures of David's memories, His adventures in a Volcano, Underwater, Outer Space and the world at night with June. Dr. Phil and the girls watched over the boys in a TV monitor in the Dream Machine to see what their up to, The boys entered a room with pictures of the gang, Leo as (The Conductor), Annie as (The Diva), Quincy as (The Musician), and June with hearts around it as (The Love of my life) but when they examine it, Dr. Phil discovered that David WAS in love with June but can't admit it, The eyes in the picture turned Red and the room disappears with the boys flying into a dark void into scenes from David's adventures. June wanted to know why her eyes in the picture turned Red, Leo and Quincy enter and started flying without the Rocket Shoes in the sky when they see David attacking Big Jet and becoming a hero. Leo and Quincy we're transported to a graveyard until two mysterious beings came to them. Who are these Mysterious beings of David's past?

Chapter 4. -Blast from the Past-

The gang and Dr. Phil notice two mysterious beings in a graveyard, Leo asks "Who are you?" Both pointed at a scene when David put a rose near a pair of tombstones with June, June remembers that David was headin' for his parents graves when he was the Phantom. Leo and Quincy discovered that the beings are the ghosts of David's parents, Dr. Phil and the girls we're shocked to see them in so-called person and they both explained that David had been shy since he was a baby. The girls see David's body shedding a tear knowing that he missed his parents for so long that he kept it in his head, Leo and Quincy have teleported to the Talent show and they see a young David meeting June for the first time meaning this was the day his parents lost their lives. The boys see David in a garden and notices a dark thunderstorm arrives to scare them, The Real David starts whimpering until June tells Annie to hold his hands. Dr. Phil notices that Leo and Quincy started whimpering as well, the boys see the Phantom again with Red Eyes and a deep female voice saying "Good-bye David! (Evil Laughter)" Who or what is the source of David's Nightmare?

Final Chapter -The Source of the Nightmare-

The Phantom shows itself and tells David "I hate you! (Evil Laughter)" Then it reveals itself to be an Evil version of June with red eyes, Dr. Phil, Annie and the real June was shocked to know that she was the source of David's nightmare. June remembers the time when she laughed at him at the talent show a year ago, then finds out that David kept that memory and turned it into an evil foe. The Evil June decides to get rid of the boys by turning into a giant, the boys scattered and tried to stop the giant until Dr. Phil discovers that David is afraid of June leaving him. Leo and Quincy are trying to help David conquer his nightmare, his body tries to wake up but June is trying to prevent it by put sleeping gas on him to make him sleep, David discovers that being afraid won't hurt you. David, Leo and Quincy fuse themselves into a 3-headed Giant, Dr. Phil and the girls are shocked to see the boys work together, David and the boys yelled at the Evil June "Begone!" as she gets weaker, vanishes and is destroyed, David was free from his nightmare and peace was restored. The boys woke up in the real world and David was still sleeping peacefully until Dr. Phil carries David to a nearby bed, removes his shoes, glasses and puts him in, The gang decides to leave David in peace until June comes in tells him that she will never betrayed him and kisses David on his lips but doesn't know that Leo saw her while hiding behind the door and whispers "Mission Completion" waves his baton. David sleeps softly at the final curtain with June whispering "Sweet Dreams, David." THE END


End file.
